Perfecto Oviedo
Name: Perfecto Oviedo Rank: Sergeant DoB: 7-24-3025 Call sign: Perfecto Affiliated Faction: House Davion/Mercenary Description Mid-twenties. 5'5" Brown hair, hazel eyes. Average build. Traits Perfecto is a competent 'mech pilot, and a Shotokan-trained hand-to-hand combatant. He has an unfortunate lack of impulse control, causing him to act on his first instincts. This often puts him into difficult situations, such as the one that led him to the Mercenary life. He has a fortunate abundance of good luck, which has kept him alive through his mistakes. He was never what one would call "macho," and can be easily discouraged fro a course of action. Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will put himself through a lot to do his part. 'Mechs Perfecto is currently dispossessed, having lost his Shadow Hawk ''on Jezersko. His ''Shadowhawk SDH-2H, was armed with 3 Machine Guns, 3 SRM-4 missle launchers, and a Large Pulse Laser. Prior to that 'mech, he piloted a Hunchback HBK-4SP, with 4 Medium Lasers, 2 SRM-6 missle launchers, and a Small Laser. This 'mech was modified during the Scheat campaign to carry only 2 Medium Lasers (as opposed to the four) in favor of a bigger engine. The 4SP was lost during the Scheat campaign. Public Bio Perfecto was born on July 24th, 3025. He was raised on Planet Robinson, in the Federated Commonwealth, to 'Mech veteran Javier Oviedo, and NAIS Scientist Katie Oviedo (née Weinstien). He has a sister, Helena Oviedo, born in 3032. Perfecto was raised Jewish, but has a tumultuous relationship with faith and religion. From a young age, he had a fascination with ComStar and desired to join the order. This caused tension with his father, who wished that Perfecto would join the Robinson Battle Academy and serve in the AFFC. This tension finally came to a head in 3044, when, at the age of 19, he flatly refused to follow in his father's footsteps. He had designs to join ComStar, and in anger, left Robinson to pursue that desire. He had every intention to traveling to Terra to seek training. As fate would have it, the route he took to Terra routed through Outreach. In the long journey, in talking with people about it plans, he came to realize that ComStar, while a fascination of his, was not the right place for him to be at the time (his issues with religion played into this). He had no practical 'mech experience outside of simulators, and no credentials to speak of. Also, he was low on C-Bills arrive at Outreach in 3045. He did, however, have his father's Hunchback HBK-4SP, given to him, though he could not explain why, given the way the two men parted company. His lack of practical skills did little to help him find employment. He worked one off small jobs for start-up merc corps, and was often left hanging in terms of payment as the corps itself went under. He was able to find other odd jobs around Outreach, none of which afforded him much in the way of C-Bills or credibility. None of the bigger-name Merc Corps would hire him. Eventually, Perfecto met a recruiter for the 201st Stryker Regiment, at the time under the command of Colonel Barrett Osis. Either the unit saw promise in the young pilot, or they didn't much care who they took on, because they quickly hired him. With the 201st, Perfecto proved himself to be an able pilot. However, the same reckless attitude that brought him to Outreach plagued his piloting. Perfecto took unnecessary risks that more than often left him without a 'mech, and grounded during contracts. Perfecto's parents were killed in 3051, traveling to Outreach to reunite with him (and his sister who, who left Robinson 2 months prior), when their DropShip broke up in the atmosphere of Outreach. Originally, the cause of the DropShip's demise was assumed to be a structural defect, but it later discovered to be the machinations of the Bloodhound. Shenju, who destroyed the craft in an effort to personally injure members of the 201st Stryker Regiment.Category:PCCategory:201st StrykersCategory:MechWarrior